The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Data consistency is a common concern within conventional systems. For example, an entity within a system may contain data related to another entity within the system. It may therefore be desirable to synchronize such related data between the entities. Unfortunately, conventional data synchronization techniques have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of synchronizing data may fail to account for parent-child relationships that may be found within entities of a system. Additionally, traditional methods of synchronizing data may also fail to account for the fact that systems may generate different identifiers for the same data located at different entities of the system. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that improve data synchronization within systems.